Still Creek
Still Creek is the setting of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. It is a small desert town with a pre-zombie population of 753, 46 miles from Las Vegas, Nevada. The town fell victim to a zombie outbreak in 2008 as a result of the widespread infection from Las Vegas, 46 miles away. During Case Zero, it is still occupied by survivors, most of which who have fled Las Vegas and taken refuge there, and a psychopath. Outbreak Note: The following storyline details the events leading to the true/canon ending in which all cases are completed. Additional endings can be seen but are non-canon. Chuck Greene and his daughter arrive in this town after fleeing from Las Vegas due to the zombie outbreak that has claimed the life of Chuck's wife. Stopping at a gas station, Chuck decides to search the town for any sign of life. He witnesses a squad of firebombers heading to Las Vegas. He hides Katey in a nearby shop, but before he can have a look around, Chuck catches an unknown individual stealing his truck, containing his supply of Zombrex. With no other choice, Chuck sets out into the town to find more Zombrex and another means of escape, before the military arrive in the town for clean-up, as Still Creek is only 46 miles away from Las Vegas, and within the 50 mile perimeter schedueled for destruction to stop further spreading of the zombie infection. The town is seemingly abandoned, cars with slashed tires litter the streets and many buildings have been boarded up and rendered inaccessible. At the east end of town, where a bridge sits, a Quarantine Zone was set up earlier that day in an effort to contain the refugees from Las Vegas. Unfortunately, the quarantine effort failed. As the parasite overcame the population, the soldiers were left with no choice but to close the blockade, stranding hundreds of residents and refugees. With cars, trucks and the evacuation bus turned away, the town was soon overrun by the undead, leaving several small groups of survivors to fend for themselves. Chuck finds the burning blockade and abandoned military camp, and an overturned ambulance. After searching the crashed ambulance, he learns that the military plan on arriving at 9:00pm to initiate another quarantine, which is bad news for him and Katey. After grabbing a vial of Zombrex, he sees a broken-down motocross dirt bike, and hauls it back to the station to repair. As Chuck looks for bike parts throughout town, he encounters less than a dozen survivors and does his best to save them. Later that evening, just after giving Katey her second Zombrex shot, a psychotic mechanic named Jed turns up, and seeing that Katey is infected, attempts to kill her and add her to his "trophy" collection. Chuck manages to kill Jed, and he and Katey quickly prepare to leave the town for good. Just as the two of them are leaving the gas station on the repaired dirt bike, the military invades Still Creek and begin their clean-up operation. Chuck and Katey barely manage to escape. Eventually, after escaping the town limis and the 50 mile radius, they catch up to Chuck's stolen truck, which is stopped on the side of the road, the thief having died of unknown causes. Chuck grabs the extra Zombrex vials from inside, along with his jacket, Katey's backpack, and a family photo, and the two of them ride off. The fate of the other Still Creek survivors ultimately remains unknown, though it is most likely they are taken away to safety for infection screening and treatment and eventually released. It is revealed that Phenotrans was responsible for the demise of Still Creek, not infected refugees straggling from Las Vegas. Earlier that day, a Phenotrans convoy rolled through town where Harjit Singh released a jar of Queens at the gas station that would eventually trigger the town outbreak.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Comic #2 Locations The town, being mainly a rest stop for tourists traveling to Las Vegas, has a general tourism industry, including a casino, movie theater and hotel. Due to the outbreak, many buildings have been boarded up and cannot be entered, presumably by their owners to avoid looting or a last attempt by residents to survive. About half of the structures standing in Still Creek are still accessible, though some are occupied by the undead. Below is a list of every item available in Still Creek stores by location in the town. Map Clickable map, click to see each store. Green indicates building is inaccessible. File:Case zero first floor map.png|Ground floor File:Case zero second floor map.png|2nd floor Attempting to leave Still Creek If Chuck attempts to leave town south of the safe house, a short cutscene will begin. Chuck: "I can't do it" Chuck: "I can't leave Katey" Chuck will return to the town. Anytime Chuck gets to close to the road out of town, the screen will go black, and when the player gains control again of Chuck, he will be facing the town. Trivia *Military jets can be heard roaring above the town as they fly by, patrolling the area for any more signs of infection and straggling zombies. Also preparing for the pending demolition of Las Vegas. *There are some posters around town that are a reference to Valve's Left 4 Dead series. The poster acts as a campaign poster with a title and quote, along with the series' logo (the hand). *The following is Rebecca's full report, that Chuck hears as he drives into Still Creek, that was originally going to be used in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, though in the final product, her report was cut down: From the Mod:Game text files of the PC game. *Some items can fall outside of an area where Chuck can pick them up. In this case, a garbage bag was broken and the spoiled hot dog is not reachable. *It is possible to leave Still Creek and wander around in the desert.Dead Rising 2: Case Zero - Out of Map, Youtube.com *Capcom Vancouver's studio is on a road called "Still Creek Drive", and they are located next to a small creek that runs across the road. This is possibly why they made this town "Still Creek". *In Dead Rising 4, there is a store called Still Creek Grocery in Old Town. Gallery /Gallery}} File:ItBegins.jpg|The origin of the Still Creek zombie outbreak as depicted in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. Road leading to las vegas.png|West entrance. StillCreek.png|Main street of Still Creek. Buckett2.png|Brockett Gas Station. 46 miles away.png|Sign leading to Las Vegas. Still creek green building.png|Abandoned green building at east end of town. Still Creek Map.PNG|Still Creek Map. References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Locations